Hideki's Perfectly Romantic Night
by asilentdrifter
Summary: Hideki has spent all day getting ready for his perfect night with Chii. But how is he supposed to do that when a couple of his friends keep popping up?


_This is my fun-filled little piece that I decided to write about. Hope you like it._

Hideki is feeling pretty smug right about now. After leaving work early and many hours of preparation, he was ready to reap the fruits of his labor. A small table was placed in the middle of the room. A navy blue tablecloth spread over the fine oak and two scented candles were slowly melting the soft wax, leaving a smell that mixed of roses and cinnamon. Plates and silverware were carefully placed directly opposite of each other and a large chicken was slowly simmering in the oven.

Yes, tonight will be THE night to proclaim how much she truly meant to her. He was never able to actually say it before. Sure he had said a couple of hurried "Love you's," before rushing out for school, but tonight he can confess about how grateful he is for her dedication to stay with him after all these months.

_Hmm, Chii should be coming back from work soon._

Just then, the doorbell rang.

_Whoa, she came an hour early! Did she get off work in advance?_ Hideki thought, and he went to open the door.

"Hey dude!" Shinbo greeted.

"What are YOU doing here?" Hideki questioned.

"Well, I was just passing by and I was wondering if…huh? Are you cooking something?"

"Uh yeah, but-"

Shinbo darted off to the kitchen and saw the chicken baked golden brown to perfection.

"Man! I LOVE chicken! Mind if I take a piece?"

And before Hideki knew it, he ripped a leg off and started chewing on the tender meat.

"Mmm, delicious! I didn't know you can cook this well!" Shinbo said in a muffled voice. A pleased look had spread across his face.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Hideki yelled.

"All right, all right. I'm just wondering if you got any sodas. I ran out and I desperately need something for caffeine intake."

"If I do that, will you leave? Tonight is really important." Hideki sighed.

"Yep!" Shinbo replied enthusiastically.

After giving a six-pack to Shinbo, Hideki went back into the kitchen and glared at the one-legged chicken. Thankfully, Chii does not eat much. Recently, she had just found out that she can eat food, however, this also made Hideki wonder where it 'comes' out.

The doorbell rang again.

"Huh? There's still thirty minutes left," he muttered as he went to answer the door.

"Hi, Hideki!" Chirped Yumi.

"What? Yumi?" Hideki looked at her funny.

"Yep! I just wanted to drop by and-Wow! That looks really good!"

She moved straight for the bowl of vanilla-colored cherries and popped all of them in her mouth.

"Mmm, yummy!" She said in contentment.

"Yumi, can you PLEASE come some other time?" Hideki pleaded.

"Aww, you don't like to have me around?" Her twinkling eyes grew wide.

"No it's not that, I'm just going to spend tonight with Chii."

"OOOOhh, I gotcha," and after she grabbed another handful, Yumi went out the door.

Luckily he had some extras left so he refilled the bowl with more cherries and set it AWAY from sight.

Ding-dong

_Please let it be Chii this time._ Hideki thought desperately.

Unfortunately, many things in life never go the way you want it to.

"Hey there," he heard a voice drawled.

"Mrs. Shimizu? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get some beer and, hey, I smell cherries! Mind if I get some?" and she marched over in a drunken stupor to the bowl and grabbed a handful.

_NOOOO! Those were my last batch!_

"Mrs. Shimizu, I think you don't need more. You're barely standing up as it is." Hideki said. _And it must've taken a LOT of beers to get her in this state._

"Don't be absurd. There is never 'too many beers' in my book. Besides, why is this place so fancy looking?" Shimizu asked, glancing around the room.

"I'm going to have my first official 'date' with Chii and I want everything to be absolutely perfect."

"Oh I get it. This is all just to get 'some' isn't it?" She said in a seducing manner.

"NOOO! I just want to be with Chii! Not do THAT!" He screamed, waving his arms in the air.

"Right, of course you are. Well, I'll leave you to do your 'business'," After sneakily grabbing a six-pack, Shimizu gave a knowing look and left.

Chii is walking down the hallway and is about to turn the corner when she met Mrs. Shimizu.

"Hello Chi, you look fine today."

Chii bowed her head and replied. "Chii feels fine Mrs. Shimizu."

"Are you heading home?" She inquired with a glint in her eye.

"Yes, Chii wants to see Hideki," she replied in her innocent tone.

"Well, I wish you to have a _good_ night. Oh, and when he asks you, say _yes_."

"Chii?" Chii cocked her head to the side, puzzled by what she just heard.

"Tell me all about it!" Mrs. Shimizu called before turning around the corner.

Chii looked back in bewilderment, but then she continued towards Hideki's door and rang the doorbell.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT N…huh? Ah! Chii! You're here!"

"Is Hideki all right? Did something happen to Hideki?" Chii asked.

"No! No! Nothing's wrong. I'm just err, a bit excited," he shifted his eyes suspiciously.

"Chii is happy to see you." She said, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Well, uh, come in."

Chii fluttered through the door and saw the transformed apartment.

"Hideki! Hideki's apartment looks pretty!" She twirled around, seeing all the scented candles, the clean floor and the neat table in front of her. Soft classical music was playing in the background.

"I wanted to make something special for tonight. Come and sit down." Hideki stated with a smile on his face.

"Hideki, Chii sees something burning." Her finger pointed to the increasing black smoke emitting from the kitchen.

"CRAP! MY CHICKEN!" Hideki rushed in to save what remains of the charred bird.

Fortunately, he was able to scrape a few edible parts left over and they both had a succulent meal.

"You would just love me to cook stuff like this again now wouldn't you?" Hideki asked jokingly.

"YES!" Chii replied a little too enthusiastically, remembering what Hideki's teacher had said.

The college student blinked in surprise and squinted in confusion.

"Eeerm, okay…."

"Why did Hideki do all of this?" She inquired.

He blushed slightly from her question. "Uh, well, er, actually all of this was for you," Hideki stuttered.

"This is all for Chii?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

Hideki gave a small grin. "Yes, it's just a little something to thank you for being with me all this time."

Chii glowed with happiness, and had one of the most beautiful smiles on her face. She made a perfect leap over the table and landed on his body.

"WAAAAHHH, CHIIII!" Hideki screamed, his chair toppled backwards and he landed heavily on the floor.

"…Thank you…" Chii looked at Hideki with tender eyes.

His cheeks turned into a deep crimson, but his smile grew wide and gave a kiss on her lips.

"Your welcome Chii."

She grinned even wider and shyly dipped her head and kissed Hideki fully on his soft mouth.

Yes, tonight was just absolutely perfect.

_Don't worry. I'll get the next chapter of Two Distant Stars up. In the meantime, mind if I get some reviews?_


End file.
